Memories of a forgotten Past
by Yami Midna
Summary: Weird dreams are haunting Yugi... Are they just nightmares or do they hold a special meaning, maybe even a hint to Yugis long forgotten past? Yami goes on a journey to help his hikaris shattered mind returning the pieces of his true self. In the end, maybe he finds out more about his friend than he wanted to... Or even worse, awaking the devil again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Welcome to the first chapter of a new story of mine...A _Yugioh and DevilMayCry _crossover! :O

It is a weird crossover indeed, but the story won't leave my head so why shouldn't I write it down for you? :)

I try to write it so that people who don't know the DmC-Series will understand what's happening, those who do will just recognize some things sooner than the others^^ Have fun with the story! And please, leave reviews for me, cuz I'm no native English speaker and if you find any mistakes, please let me know! Also it's one of the first stories I'm ever writing down ... please forgive my narrative mistakes ;_; (and short chapters, I'm still training my skills)

**Warnings: **Character mashups between two entirely different series!? Might also be a little OOC... Haven't thought of any pairings that could take part in this fanfiction yet, might add some in later chapters. Rating could also get higher if I add all things I've thought of... yikes! :X

I don't own neither _Yugioh _nor _DevilMayCry_, if I would do then the Pharaoh wouldn't have left to the afterworld and DevilMayCry5 wouldn't exist at all D:

* * *

** Chapter 1 - The first Dream**

If you think back and try as hard as you can to remember the very first memory of your life, what'll it be?

Maybe something from your childhood? A birthday or an other big event? Are you one of those people who can remember even further into the past? Possibly even the first glimpse of light you've ever seen on this earth?

If you've asked Yugi Motou about what he remembered, he would say: Darkness.

Nothing else, simply just a dark void surroundng everything around yourself. Sometimes he was able to hear whispers, faint noises of non-existent creatures which he never saw and most likely will never see. He didn't know when the darkness faded and how, but eventually it did.

Before that, the memories were shattered. He was neither able to put together what exactly happened nor if it even happened at all.

A motherly smile. A boyish laugh. A big fire. A female scream. And then ...darkness.

The memory of the darkness was the only thing he knew for sure. And when it faded... it felt like he was freed of something. Like a cage... but only mentally. The scars in his mind were the only reminders of the darkness that haunted him.

If you look at his bright amethyst eyes, round face and cute smile, you wouldn't be able to guess what really lied in his mind. None of his friends found out by themselves and they would have never been able to help him... if a person didn't exist who was able to see right into his mind.

Having a Yami had it's advantages, eh?

* * *

The room of Yugi Moutou was dark. The lights were turned off so the only source of illumination was the pale blue moonlight coming through his windows and the faint red glow of his clock showing that it was 3 am. The little boy laid between his covers, sleeping peacefully, not aware of the figure standing at the side of his bed, watching him.

Yami looked at his hikari's sleeping form, watching his chest rise and fall and it soothed him. The mind of the former pharaoh was occupied these days by the events which they lived through in his own memory world, the ancient egypt. He found out his name, Atemu, but told his friends to still call him Yami, as long as he was bond to Yugi. Though he was able to regain some of his memories, there were still a few left that needed to be discovered. But that would have to wait till he was free from the millenium puzzle, he thought. There were only few weeks left till they would visit egypt to bring him to the afterlife. Till he would have to leave everyone behind...

Sighing deeply, but not loud enough to wake his small companion, he quietly sat besides his friend. _I wonder what he dreams about_, Yami asked himself. Lifting up his transparent hand, he lightly touched the boys forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Yami found himself in a forest. Hundreds of trees were standing close to each other, blocking the sunlight from coming through their crowns. The vegetation was covering the ground, not showing any path of a sort which could lead his way. The pharaoh started walking. First he didn't know in which direction he should head, but soon the trees became fewer and fewer and soon he arrived at a forest glade. _

_He found stone walls, blocking his sight from what was behind them. Going around them a bit, he soon reached an iron gate. Leaf tendrils were growing there and over the stone pillars on each side. Coming closer to it, he noticed that the gate was opened just a tad. Pressing against the iron he opened it and stepped through._

_The path before him led to a mansion of some sort. As he arrived to it he noticed the old fashioned design of the dark grey stone walls of the house. In the middle, there was a main gate with wooden doors like old european castles had. There were many windows which held colorful glass designs and patterns. Stone gargoyles and other weird statues were framing the door , giving the mansion a somewhat dark appearance. Yami reached the door of the old villa, but just as he wanted to touch the doorknob..._

_It suddenly sprang open. Shocked, the spirit took some steps back, only to see a tall man leaving the mansion. Yami immediately turned his head to see who the stranger was, but he was already some feet away from him. He could only see his backside. Yami saw that he was clothed in a long black mantle and cought a glimpse of combed back, silver white hair. The man was leaving with a fast pace, not giving Yami enough time to consider weather he should follow the mysterious figure or stay near the mansion... so he just stood still watching.  
_

_"NO, please don't leave!" Startled by the sudden sound of the voice, Yami turned his head back to the door in which frame he could now see a little boy standing. His white hair was clinging to his face,covering his blue eyes. Tears were staining his round, beautiful face._

"What the...?"

* * *

Yamis eyes sprang open. He was back in Yugis room. _Was that his dream? Who were these people? _ Recollecting his mind, he withdrew his hand from Yugis forhead, not noticing the tear rolling down his hikaris cheeks.

* * *

So, that's the end of the first chapter... I know it's a bit short and I'll try to add some more words in the next one :S

I'll draw a cover for this story soon and gonna upload it in deviantArt like all other pictures for my stories.

Again, please review this story! It helps me a lot! Thank you and bye, cya soon :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I had some new ideas for the story and wanted to write them down. I'm still working on a picture for it, as soon as it's finished you can find it on my deviantart account :)

_Thinking_

/Mind link Yami/

||Mind link Yugi||

I don't own neither Yugioh nor DmC, if I did the pharaoh wouldn't have left and DmC5 wouldn't exist...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The third door**

*11:56 PM Domino High School*

_Damn... when will this class be over already?_

Yugi was bored. How can school make you feel so tired? Wasn't the reason to go to school learning new things in the first place? Then how could it make you feel so bored? It should be interesting to the pupils to see and learn things they never knew about. But unfortunately, it wasn't. Letting out a big sigh (but not loud enough for the teacher to notice) Yugi let his head drop on his desk.

/Oi Aibou, it's not as bad as you imagine it to be_._/

Yugi lifted his head just a bit to see his transparent other self standing infront of him, both arms set on his desk.

||You have to say that, you're not the one who needs to remember all this uneccesary stuff.||

The Pharaoh chuckled.

/But it could be worse Yugi. You'll be able to survive this, don't worry./

A small "hmph" was all Yugi retorted, resting his head on his desk again.

Yami smiled at this. Somehow, he thought, his Aibou is really cute when being annoyed.

He let his gaze trace over Yugis features.

_He doesn't look different than before. Maybe he gained little height. But not much. He's the same little boy who completed the Millenium Puzzle back that day._

But he knew this wasn't exactly true. His Aibou found confidence. He found friends which support and love him. He was indeed becoming more a man than a boy, even if his appearance and sometimes also his behaviour was hiding that fact from the eyes of the others. Yugi was a young man one shouldn't judge too early.

The former Pharaoh frowned. He remembered the dream he spied on just a few days ago. At first he thought Yugi had noticed him, maybe even seen him in his own dream, but that wasn't the case. Days went on normally after that, Yugi never changing his behaviour.

Yami was watching him in his sleep, like every other night. He was still curious about that dream, but didn't want Yugi to know that he saw it. He thought about whether he should visit a dream of his hikari again, but decided against it every night.

But still... Yami had the face of the crying boy burned in his mind. The mysterious man, the mansion... It all seemed too detailed, too realistic to be just an imagination, a fantasy created by an innocent little mind. It's almost as it was a memory. Yugi's memory? But where was he himself then? Also, from what Yami knows about Yugi, he never talked about a mansion of some sort. The mysterious man who left the crying boy was also a weird part of the dream. Could it be that he was...

||Mou hitori no boku?||

/Yes, aibou? What is it?/

The boy looked up at his other self, elbows now propped on his desk, hands resting on each side of his face.

||I don't know... Is something bothering you Yami? You seem to be thinking so much lately... And you're also blocking your thoughts off of the mind link we share.||

The former Pharaoh frowned again, looking down.

/You're right, I am thinking way too much. I'm sorry aibou./

Yugi wasn't satisfied with that answer. _He's avoiding the question. So there really is something bothering him._

|| ... Yami has it... something to do with your departure to the afterlife?|| Yugi sent a sad smile to his counterpart.

His other self looked back to Yugi, a bit shocked.

/No! I mean... no I wasn't thinking about that.../

The pharaoh mentally face palmed. _I was so busy figuring out Yugi's dream that I forgot everything else... Now Yugi thinks I'm only thinking about leaving him._

Yami looked into Yugis eyes, bending a bit over the desk.

/Yugi please don't worry about that... It's still some time left and I... I'm not thinking about what road lies ahead for me yet. We're in Domino and not in egypt aren't we?/

Yugi frowned, but still believed the words of his darkness. He wouldn't lie to him, that he knew for sure.

*DONG*

Both boys snapped out of their thoughts by the ringing of the school bell. The students left quickly, eager to call this day done.

Yami suddenly returned back into the Puzzle just as Yugi wanted to continue the conversation. The boy sighed.

"Hey Yugi, finally weekend isn't it?" Yugi turned to see Jounouchi Kun approaching him. "Yeah, we definitely deserved that." He smiled at his best friend, packing his things.

* * *

*00:12 AM*

Yugi lied awake in his bed. He was staring at the ceiling of his dark room, just like he always did when he couldn't sleep. Either that or having a talk with his other self... which wasn't an option right now. After the brief encounter in the classroom his darkness disappeared into the puzzle for the rest of the day. Which left an even more worried hikari thinking about what is up with the Pharaoh instead of getting the sleep he needed so much.

_Maybe I should check his soul room... I wasn't there after we got back his memories. Does it even exist anymore? _

Yugi propped himself up on his elbows, reaching for the puzzle which was lying on his bedside table, always in reach if anything should happen. He traced the golden surface with his hands, caressing the eye in front of it. His precious puzzle... where would he be if he haven't solved it? If he never met the soul of the long forgotten Pharaoh? If his wish for friends was never fulfilled? Yugi didn't want to think about what if... he's happy just as it was right then. Even if the pharaoh now had to leave...

Yugi closed his eyes, concentrating on the necklace lying in his hands. And soon, his soul went back to their secret connection...

He opened his eyes, lying in midst of a room filled with toys. His own room? He lifted himself up, slowly standing up and looking at the things around him. He never liked his soul room. It was nothing compared to the huge maze of the Pharaoh. Were just these few toys displaying everything about himself? Still, everything was like normal... wasn't it? Yugi couldn't ignore the odd feeling which was creeping up in his spines. Something was different indeed...

The boy went to the door of his room and opened it. He found himself in the corridor which should connect the two souls living in the same body. He looked around, noticing that the darkness which normally surrounded the place wasn't as intense as he remembered. But what he was even more curious about...

"Yami? What... what is this?!"

Said man was standing in the corridor, just at the left of Yugi's room, staring just as disbelievingly at the thing before their eyes.

It was... another door. A third door to a soul room.

How could this be?

It was shaped similar to those of the two boys, but instead of having an eye on it like Yami's had it was polished and had a blue glance. Multiple Ornaments were carved in its surface, displaying a set of shapes close to vines growing on a wall.

"I don't know... it wasn't here before," Yami said, eyeing the door with a frown on his face.

As Yugi stepped nearer to it his odd feeling from before intensified. Something lied behind this door which made him feel unnerved. It was emitting a cold aura of some sort.

Still the boy couldn't keep his curiosity for himself... So he went to the door and tried to open it.

"Wait! Are you sure you want to go in there aibou? I don't feel good about this. It could be dangerous." Yami walked behind Yugi, pushing him gently to the side. "Let me go in there first," he exclaimed. Yugi sent his other soul an unsure glance, but nodded anyways. "Ok. Be careful."

The pharaoh turned to the door and pushed the doorknob. The door creaked loudly... but nothing else happened. He opened it up wide to step into it.

The room looked different than any of the parts of the puzzle. It was a bit bigger then Yugi's room and instead of stone walls it had light blue hangings. There were some bookshelves standing on each corner of the room, a little table right besides them. Both boys looked around, forgetting the potential danger they were thinking about before. A handmade carpet with beautiful ornaments lied on the floor. In midst of it there was a big old black armchair, which looked rather comfortable.

But what was taking attention of the boys the most was a huge painting on the opposite side of the wall. It looked like one of those old masterpieces of the renaissance. Hundreds of demons and angels were drawn on it, looking like they were fighting against each other. In the centre was a sole figure standing, taller than the other drawn creatures. It was a devil, sprouting his wings, with a long katana like sword in his right hand. It seemed like both angels and demons were held in utterly awe by that devil and stopped their fighting.

"I've found something..." Yami stopped looking at the painting and turned to Yugi, who stood at the side of one of the tables. His hikari approached him. "Here... it looks like a photo of some sort. It was placed on the table." The Pharaoh took the picture. It was indeed a photo, one of a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and wonderful blue eyes. She had a red coat draped over her shoulders.

"It is weird..."

"What is it Yugi?" Said boy turned his head to the side, looking away from Yami. "I don't know. I think I have seen this woman before... but I neither know who she is nor when I've seen her."

Yami frowned. _Somehow I think this has something to do with the dream Yugi had._

"Really? Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"Well..." the young man turned his head back to his darkness. "When I'm looking at this picture I get a feeling of security. Of familiarity. But also my heart begins to ache..." He lifted his hands to his face. "This is too much for me... What's happening? Why did this room suddenly appear?"

Yami took a step closer to Yugi, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. We'll find out. You must be tired, Yugi. It's better if you go to sleep now."

"But..." Yugi wanted to protest, but then he just let out a small sigh. "Yeah... You're right mou-hitori no boku. I'll better go."

Then the boy turned and left the strange room. Yami could feel his hikari returning to his body just a moment after that.

_Maybe the dream really was a memory. Something Yugi doesn't remember anymore. Just like the photo of this woman. It would explain his feelings towards it._

Yami placed the picture back on the table, and turned to leave.

_Seems like I'm not the only one with a hidden past. _


End file.
